


Adopted by the Ex Team Magma Leader Maxie.

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I run away from my abusive dad with my six pets and I end up in the Pokemon World with the Nuzlocke Curse. I get adopted by Maxie the         Ex Team Magma Boss and I meet everyone from the Ex Team Aqua.           I go to the Alola Region and I meet new friends at the school. I get married to Tabitha the ex Magma Admin and I give birth to triplets         back in the Hoenn Region. We end up with two identical twin girls         and one fraternal boy.





	1. I run away from my abusive dad with my six pets and I end up in the Pokemon World with the Nuzlocke Curse.

It's 7:00 am on Friday July the 3rd 2026.   
I woke up from my amazing Pokemon dream and I picked up my cell phone.   
I looked at my cell phone screen and I saw two hundred missed calls from my blocked narcissistic dad.   
I moved out of his house on Friday March the 27th 2026 and I got a restraining order from the Piqua Ohio police.   
I listened to all of the voicemails and I deleted them.   
I deleted all of the phone calls from my dad and I told the police that my dad is violating his restraining order by calling me on his cell phone to ground me forever.   
The police officer told me that they'll deal with him and I'll never hear from him again.   
I packed up all of my video games in the dark blue backpack and I put all of my soft reset sheets in the pink duffel bag.   
I got dressed in my favorite outfit that I wear a lot and I put a light pink flowered nightgown inside of my purple backpack's middle pouch with my four packets of 60 stickers that I bought.   
I put both of the bags on my body and I put the big purple purse on my left shoulder that has all three of my small pets in it.   
I shut my phone off and I put it in my right shorts pocket.   
I folded the charger to my phone up and I put it into the blue backpack's front pocket where my 2DS is at.   
Me:"Come on Tigger,Rocky,Matthew,Bella,Dahlia and Sophie." "Let's get out of this hellhole and never come back here."   
I said.  
Me:"We're going to the Pokemon World and we're going to do the Nuzlocke."   
I said.   
We left the house and we went into the woods.   
My six pets and I fell into a hole.   
My six pets and I blacked out.   
It's 7:55 am.   
One hour later.   
It's 8:55 am.   
We woke up inside of a forest and we looked around.   
I saw all of the Pokemon from my Nuzlocke stories that I wrote in the Real World and so did all six of my Real World pets.   
I captured all of my Nuzlocke Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them with my stickers.   
I picked out six Pokemon for my Team and I put everyone else in my purple backpack's last pouch.   
I trained all of my Pokemon up to Level one hundred and I evolved some of them.   
I set up the main six Team members and I let them out of their Luxury Balls to play with all six of the pets.   
Laura:"Megan I'll teach you how to use Aura Power."   
She said.   
Later that night.   
It's 9:30 pm.   
All six of my pets and I are fast asleep underneath a tree.   
I found one brand new sleeping bag that someone forgot and I claimed it as mine.   
All six of my Pokemon are inside of their Luxury Balls on my black velcro belt and they're fast asleep.   
I learned how to use the Aura Power and I learned how to understand all of my Pokemon from the Nuzlocke curse.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. The Ex Team Magma Admin Tabitha finds me and he takes me to the new Team Magma hideout.

The next day.   
Meanwhile over at the new Team Magma Hideout.   
It's 6:30 am.   
Tabitha woke up and he got dressed.   
Tabitha left his bedroom and he crashed into Maxie.   
Maxie:"Where are you going off to Tabitha?"   
He asked.   
Tabitha:"I'm going for a walk Maxie." "I saw a Shiny Pokemon earlier on." "Three days ago." "Poochyena."   
He said.   
Maxie:"Go catch that Shiny Poochyena." "It's really rare."   
He said.   
Tabitha:"It's really skinny from not eating anything." "It's mom or dad must have been killed or captured." "It's just a newborn."   
He said.   
Maxie:"We'll feed that newborn Poochyena with some baby formula made for Pokemon."   
He said.   
Tabitha grabbed one brand new empty Luxury Ball from his bedroom and he left the new Team Magma Hideout.   
Tabitha walked into a forest and he looked around for his Shiny Poochyena.   
Tabitha saw me sleeping underneath a tree with my six pets and he gasped.   
Tabitha walked over to me and he saw Bella lifting her head up from my chest.   
Bella woke up and she saw a strange man looking at me her owner.   
Bella growled angrily at the man and she showed her teeth.   
I woke up and I saw Tabitha.   
Tabitha:"What are you doing out here in the forest miss?" "Don't you have a home?"   
He asked.   
Me:"I don't have a home at all mister." "I just got here yesterday with my six pets."   
I said.   
Tabitha:"You can come back to our brand new home." "I'm an ex Admin of Team Magma." "I'm Tabitha."   
He said.   
Me:"I'm almost 32 years old and I'm autistic." "It makes me act like a child and I need a guardian."   
I said.   
Tabitha:"Maxie has been wanting to adopt a child of his own lately."   
He said.   
Tabitha:"He'll take really good care of you."   
He said.   
A Wild Shiny female Poochyena walked over to me and she laid down on my stomach.   
Me:"This little one is really skinny." "It's a girl."   
I said.   
Tabitha held out his Luxury Ball to the Shiny Poochyena and he smiled at her.   
Poochyena tapped on the Luxury Ball with her nose and she went inside.   
The Luxury Ball shook three times and it clicked to confirm the capture with a whole lot of sparkles.   
Me:"She looks like an Akela to me."   
I said.   
Tabitha:"I like that nickname for my new Pokemon."   
He said.   
Tabitha's Luxury Ball rocked back and forth.   
Me:"She agrees with us." "She likes her new nickname."   
I said.   
Tabitha:"You're a human from the Real World and you're the next Aura Guardian!"   
He said.   
Me:"Yeah." "You got that right."   
I said.   
Me:"This Nuzlocke is going to be really fun and really dangerous."   
I said.   
Tabitha:"Why are you doing the Nuzlocke?" "Are you afraid of the Pokemon Poachers?"   
He asked.   
Me:"I wanted to make my Pokemon journey really fun." "Yes." "I'm really scared of those Pokemon Poachers."   
I said.   
Tabitha:"Grab all of your belongings and come with me." "We're going to our home and you'll be safer there with your pets."   
He said.   
I packed up my sleeping bag and I put it in my hot pink duffel bag.   
I put all four of the bags onto my body carefully and I made sure that all three of my smaller pets are in the purse.   
Tigger,Rocky and Bella looked up at Tabitha.   
Me:"They want you to pet them." "They're really friendly towards everyone."   
I said.   
Tabitha:"They're really adorable."   
He said.   
Tabitha,Tigger,Matthew,Rocky,Bella,Dahlia,Sophie and I went back to the new Team Magma Hideout.   
We followed Tabitha inside and we looked around.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I meet the Ex Team Magma Maxie and he adopts me as his child on the computer.

Tabitha took me to the Leader Maxie's room and he knocked on the door.   
Tabitha:"Boss I found someone in the forest." "She wants to live here at the Base with us."   
He said.   
Me:"Alola." "I'm Megan Kendell." "I want to stay here forever." "I don't have a home anymore."   
I said.   
Tabitha:"She's a human from the Real World." "I'm not lying to you."   
He said.   
Tabitha and I walked into the room.   
Maxie saw me and he gasped.   
Me:"My narcissistic dad kept bugging me back in the Real World over at my house on my iPhone6 so I ran away and I ended up over here in the Pokemon World."   
I said.  
Me:"I got all of my video games to play with when I'm bored and I also got all thirteen of my video game systems to play on." "Oh and I also got all six of my pets."   
I said.   
Me:"He grounded me all the time for stupid reasons and he treated me like the slave." "I'm thirty one and a half years old."   
I said.   
Maxie:"I'll adopt you as my own child." "You don't need to be grounded." "You're a thirty one year old young woman who's going on thirty two."   
He said.   
Me:"My narcissistic father Anthony Eugene Kendell from the Real World has called me cunt,slut,skank and whore numerous times which hurt my feelings."   
I said.  
Me:"Oh and he also called me a worthless bitch which was the final straw for me." "I packed up all of my stuff and I moved out of his house."   
I said.  
Me:"I found my dream home and I got a restraining order against him."   
I said.   
Maxie:"I'll pound his ass into the ground for saying all of those mean things to you if he ever comes here!"   
He said.   
Tabitha:"I feel really bad for you." "Nobody should be treated like that."   
He said.   
Maxie went onto his computer and he found an adoption site.   
Maxie filled out all three of the adoption papers and then he signed them with his keyboard.   
Maxie:"Megan welcome to the family." "You're my child now."   
He said.   
I raced over to my new dad and I hugged him.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. I meet everyone from Team Aqua and I defeat both Admins in a Pokemon Battle.

Maxie picked up his phone and he called Archie.   
Archie heard his phone ringing and he answered it.   
Maxie:"I just adopted a kid today." "I want everyone to meet her."   
He said.   
Archie:"Ok." "We'll come over to meet your child."   
He said.   
Maxie:"She's a thirty one year old adult who came over from the Real World."   
He said.  
Maxie:"She has this disability known as autism."   
He said.  
Maxie:"She was abused by her narcissistic dad who lives over in the Real World."   
He said.  
Maxie:"He grounded her all the time for stupid reasons which is why she got a restraining order."   
He said.   
Archie:"Now that's a really bad father." "He should leave her alone."   
He said.   
Maxie hung up on Archie and he put his phone down.   
It's 7:45 am.   
Me:"I'm so hungry!"   
I said.   
Maxie:"Tabitha please take Megan down to the cafeteria." "Help her get something really healthy to eat."   
He said.   
Two hours later.   
It's 9:45 am.   
Team Aqua arrived at the Magma Base and they went inside.   
I met everyone from Team Aqua and I defeated both Admins in a Multi Battle with Tabitha's help.   
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.   
I'm inside of my new bedroom and I'm fast asleep.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. I lose my first Pokemon in the Nuzlocke and I get my Toxic Badge from the Virbank City Gym Leader Roxie.

The next day.   
Me:"Dad I want to have a Gym Battle against Roxie from Virbank City."   
I said.   
Maxie:"I saw her the other day in Rustboro City." "I'll have my Crobat deliver her a letter in the mail." "It'll say that you want to Battle her for the Toxic Badge."   
He said.   
Me:"I'll send my Shiny Alakazam April out to fetch her."   
I said.   
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.   
I'm inside my bedroom and I'm fast asleep on my bed.   
We said farewell to Lani my Shiny female Liepard and we gave her a really good funeral at my favorite place which is Mistralton Tower.   
I got the Toxic Gym Badge from Roxie and I got the Hold Item Silk Scarf from her dad.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get rushed into emergency surgery.

The next day.   
It's 5:30 am.   
I woke up with a really dull pain in my stomach and I felt really hot.   
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.   
I closed both of my eyes and I fell asleep.   
Two hours later.   
It's 7:30 am.  
I woke up with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
Tabitha knocked on my bedroom door and he didn't get a response from me.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom and I'm fully healed from my two surgeries.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
